Electra Atlas
by Kitty Chester
Summary: Jack Atlas had always been protective of his friends, but he was even more protective of his little sister Electra.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I didn't like how I rushed into the story before. I don't think it was that good. So I've re-written it so you get to know a bit more about Electra's past. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Today was supposed to be a special day. Well, that's what Jack's dad had told him at two-thirty that morning. Though it's kind of hard to remember exactly as it was early and he was only three, but he was pretty sure it was something along those lines. Though he did start doubting this when he heard his mom screaming and his dad on the phone to call for a doctor.

Jack scrambled over to his mom who lay in the middle of her king size bed, covered in sweat and panting slightly. He clutched at her hand.

"Mommy?" His voice shaking with panic. "Mommy, what's wrong? Is there something wrong with the baby?"

His mom chuckled. "No there's nothing wrong with the baby, Jack," she moved her free hand to stroke his face to calm him down. "It's going to be here soon, Jack, that's all. You're going to meet your little brother or sister." Living in the Satellite there was little medical technology so they didn't know what gender the baby was going to be. It was just plain luck that they knew a doctor.

Jack's dad walked into the room and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jack, can you wait outside for Doctor Schmidt please. When he arrives could you wait outside as well."

Jack was confused as to why he wasn't aloud to be in the room when his new sibling arrived, but seeing the panicked look on his fathers face made him leave the room. He walked into the living room and sat on the sofa looking outside. The baby couldn't have chosen a worse day for arriving, with rain lashing down at the windows, thunder crashing and lightning illuminating the sky, Jack could tell Doctor Schmidt would be a while before reaching them.

The house was a little distant from the main slums of the Satellite, with it being surrounded by trees. It was considered a luxury to live where they lived. A three bedroomed detached house that was completely intact with no damage to the structure. It also had heating, hot water and electricity. Jack was pretty sure that it was the best house in the whole of Satellite.

Their closest neighbour was a woman in her early thirties. She was tanned and had dark shoulder length hair and she always wore the same brown dress with a white apron. Martha took care of the orphans of Satellite. "No-one should not have a place to call home," that's what she says. Half of her home was converted into a doctors clinic as she lived with Doctor Schmidt.

Jack was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a loud banging from the hallway. Knowing that it was Doctor Schmidt, he ran to open it so he could help his mom. He showed the doctor to his parents bedroom before walking back into his own. He knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, there was too much going on for that to happen any time soon, so he lay on his bed staring at the ceiling thinking about his new sibling. Would it like him? Would it like the things he did?

So many questions were racing around in his head that he nearly didn't notice that it had gone quiet. He sat up slowly, looking at the door.

Then he heard a cry. More specifically, a baby's cry.

His face lit up at the sound and he ran into his parents bedroom to see the baby. His mom lay in bed cradling the very tiny baby. Jack crawled carefully onto the bed and peered at its face. The baby opened its brilliant purple eyes, identical to the ones staring back.

"Jack meet you new sister, Electra," His mom smiled.

* * *

 **OK I know it's a short first chapter, but I swear it will get better. Enjoy :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Five years later.

It was a beautiful day when Jack woke up. The sun was shinning, birds were singing, and there was not a cloud in the sky. Seeing this, Jack wasted no time in barging into his sisters room to wake her up. He flung the door wide open and catapulted himself onto her bed.

It would have been an understatement to say that she was not happy about her rude awakening.

She screamed as Jack ripped the duvet off of her. "Jack! What are you doing?! Go away!" Sulking, she pulled the duvet back over herself and turned her back on him to face the wall.

"C'mon, let's go outside. It's a really nice day." Jack persisted. When he was met with a stone cold silence, an idea sprung into his mind. "I can give you another duelling lesson if you come outside." He said with a smirk, knowing her weakness.

Ever since Electra was able to read, Jack had been teaching her how to play duel monsters. She had an incredibly simple deck, but that didn't matter to Jack as he was still teaching her the basics, like using effect monsters and spell and trap cards.

That statement got her attention and she launched herself at a very surprised Jack, resulting in them both being tangled up in the bed sheets on the floor.

They both laughed at Electra's reaction as she replied excitedly, "Yes, yes, yes, I'll do it. Now get out coz I wanna get dressed. She was five so she was easily able to dress herself in her usual outfit which was plain black leggings and a purple tank top. Sometimes she would wear a black jumper with a Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the front. She loved dragons and everything about them.

After Jack was practically thrown out of her room, he decided he would wait outside for her.

Once she was ready she ran downstairs to grab her deck. Even though she was running, she ran as quietly as she could so she didn't disturb her parents as they were trying to have a lie in.

She ran into the kitchen / dinning room to grab her deck she had let on the table the night before.

She was just grabbing her deck when she saw her mothers old duel disk on the side. She had never used a duel disk before as her mom and dad said she wasn't old enough. Even Jack didn't have one and he was eight.

Her parents had the same rule as Martha did with her kids, which was they couldn't have a duel disk until they were ten years old. This is because they regularly went over to play with the kids there and their parents didn't want them to have something the others weren't allowed.

Although she knew she wasn't allowed to touch it without her mothers permission, curiosity got the better of her and she grabbed it. However, it was way too big for her small arm, so she sat down and laid it on her lap to use it.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she spoke to no-one. "Welcome to the World Champships, where you can see the bestest duels ever!" The imaginary crowd cheered as she activated the duel disk. "And now for the moment you've all been waiting for, it's time to see my- Electras bestest monster!" She pulled out her ace with a flourish just like Jack had taught her. "Come on out, Flamvell Fiend!" The imaginary crowd went crazy at seeing her slap her card down on the centre monster card slot of the duel disk.

As she did this, a bright light flashed from the duel disk and Flamvell Fiend appeared in front of her. But something felt weird as she summoned the monster. The room suddenly went really warm, but Electra just ignored it. She just assumed that it was supposed to happen as she had never used a duel disk before.

"Now Flamvell Fiend, destroy the... um," she looked around for a victim for the hologram to 'destroy'. Her gaze landed on an old vase of flowers that had long since died. "Go Flamvell Fiend, destroy the flowers!"

Flamvell Fiend summoned a flame ball in its hands before throwing it at the flowers. But as soon as the attack hit the flowers, the flame ball exploded, showering the kitchen in flames that were... real?

Her eyes widened and cold sweat dripped down her back in fear as she saw the destruction she had caused. The heat was so intense that the window that had been behind the flowers had shattered upon impact.

Flames licked up the walls as everything was consumed in black smoke.

A loud bang of something exploding behind her snapped her from her initial shock as something slammed into her back, throwing her to the floor. Grabbing her deck, and throwing the duel disk away from her, she scurried under the kitchen table screaming in pain from her back. With tears streaming down her face, she rolled on her back as her mother had taught her to do in case she was ever on fire. Flamvell Fiend had disappeared when she had removed the card from the duel disk.

She looked around in panic and fear, screaming for her mom and dad and Jack.

With her deck gripped tightly in her left hand, she pushed her hands to her ears as hard as she could to try and block out the pain of her burning, stinging flesh on her back. Rocking slowly back and forth with her eyes screwed shut and knees drawn close up to her chest, she half cried, half choked out pleas for help.

Jack had seen the explosion from outside and once he had recovered from the shock of what was happening, he charged into the house. He had to find his little sister, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

He burst through the kitchen door and saw Electra almost immediately. He ran to the table and grabbed her arms, pulling them from the side of her head. Her eyes snapped open.

Jack saw the pure terror in her eyes as she rushed forwards and attached herself to his chest. He glanced at her back and noticed that there were holes burned through her jumper and he could see the burn marks on her skin. Sweeping one arm under her legs and one behind her back, being careful to watch out for the burns, and carried her outside of the burning building.

A crowd had gathered outside and as soon as they ran out, people rushed over to help them. Jack held Electra close to him, not wanting to let her go in case he would never see her again.

Jack noticed that Martha was one of these people and he rushed over to her to get her to help. As soon as Martha saw Jack emerge from the blaze, she rushed over to help him.

"Jack, bring her over here," she called out. She saw Jack's head snap round to her direction and a small hint of relief crossed his face. He quickly but carefully carried Electra over to Martha where she told him to take her to Doctor Schmidt.

Once they arrived at Martha's, Jack walked through into the hospital section and carefully laid Electra down on the bed as Doctor Schmidt walked in.

"Jack, could you just wait outside please while I take care of your sister?" When he showed no signs of moving, the doctor tried another tactic. "Yusei and Crow are out there, and they're really worried." Jack just nodded to him and walked out.

The rest of the day was like a blur for both Electra and Jack. Electra survived the incident but had permanent scarring on her back. She didn't like it so she would always keep her back covered by her jumper. The only people who knew about her scars were Jack, Martha and Doctor Schmidt.

It was from then on that Jack promised to himself that he would not let anyone or anything hurt his little sister ever again.

 **Sorry about any spelling and grammar mistakes but I had to write the chapter on my tablet and let's just say me and auto correct don't exactly get along. Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

5 years later and Electra had little to no recollection of what had occurred. All she could remember was that her parents had died in a fire that she was in, and since Jack had never known what had happened, he was just as clueless.

They hadn't told anyone of the details. As far as anyone knew, their parents had died in a fire. Jack and Electra didn't want anyone to know that Electra had been in it or that she was scarred on her back.

* * *

Electra's POV

I woke with a start. I couldn't help but smile at what day it was. Today was my birthday. And not just any birthday either. Today I was officially ten years old. This meant that Martha would now let me have my very own duel disk. Martha only let us have them once we were ten because of safety apparently. But what's so dangerous about a machine that goes on your arm and projects holograms anyway?

I jumped out of bed, throwing the sheets back to who knows where. I reached for my usual outfit which was the same as before, except this time with black jeans.

I was so excited that when I opened the door to run down the hall, I didn't see the people outside until I crashed into them, causing us all to fall over.

"Hey! Just because it's your birthday, doesn't mean you can go crashing into people." I recognized the voice immediately. Jack. I looked around and saw that I had also ran into Yusei and Crow as well.

I smiled sheepishly and picked myself off of the ground. "Sorry guys. I'm just really excited."

Crow chuckled. "Hey it's okay Sparky. Come on lets go downstairs, I smell pancakes." I couldn't help the grin that that appeared on my face as we walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

As we entered said room, my smile grew even bigger, if that was even possible. There was a large banner saying 'Happy Birthday' hanging across the room, and in the centre of the table was a homemade chocolate cake with ten lit candles sticking out of the top. As I walked into the kitchen I heard a chorus of "Happy Birthday Electra!"

"Wow. Thank you. I don't know what to say," I said after I blew out the candles before the wax touched the cake.

Crow answered. "Well you could say lets eat coz I'm starving." He eyed the cake with hungry eyes until Martha appeared behind him with he wooden spoon in her hand. She whacked him on the head with it to get him to behave.

"Crow! You know that's for later. I told you when I made it."

"Sorry Martha," he said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head where she had hit him. Jack, Yusei and I all burst out laughing. Martha reached for something behind her and Crow flinched thinking he'd get another whack to the back of his head. this made me giggle at the sight. Martha looked to see what I'd found funny and rolled her eyes before presenting a small purple box with a white ribbon.

"Thank you, Martha," I said as I took the gift from her. I opened the box and saw that the gift inside was a silver chain with a dragon pendant hanging off it. It had a small purple gem for an eye and looked just like the duel monster Flamvell Guard which was my favourite tuner monster. "Thank you Martha! Thank you so much." I ran up to her and hugged her.

"You're welcome," she hugged me back. "Now I think the boys also have something for you."

I let go of Martha and turned to see Yusei holding a duel disk with a big red bow on it. My eye lit up as I saw it. It was just a plain basic duel disk, but in my eyes it was the best duel disk ever.

"Oh my God! My very own duel disk!" I couldn't hold back the excitement any longer. I tackled Yusei into a hug causing him to take a few steps back a bit to stop him from falling over. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Yusei chuckled and hugged me back.

"It wasn't just from Yusei y'know," Crow spoke up with his hands on his hips. I rolled my eyes and hugged both Crow and Jack at the same time, which is a lot harder than you would think because of the height diference.

"Thank you guys! This is the best birthday present ever." I said as I let them go.

"Let's go test it out," Yusei said enthusiastically. We all went to go outside but were stopped by Martha.

"You can go and duel after you've eaten," she said in a stern voice that left no room for argument.

"Yes Martha," we all said at the same time. It was a little disappointing having a wait before we could go out to duel but we did get chocolate chip pancakes so it wasn't too bad.

After we had eaten, Crow and Jack started argument about who would be the first to duel me. I was starring at the necklace Martha had given me as Yusei walked over to me.

"Do you want to wear it?" He asked. I nodded and gave it to him. I couldn't speak as I was nervous he would see my scars and start asking questions. I pulled my blonde hair out of the way so he could put it on for me. "There," He said. He smiled as I turned round and put my hair back. I let out a small sigh of relief, he mustn't have seen my scars. Thank God.

"Thanks Yusei." I smiled as I looked over to where Crow and Jack had started their own duel to see who would duel me first. I giggled at the sight, those two would always try and find one way to argue. "Yusei, do you want to duel me first? It will take ages for them two and I cant wait to try out my new duel disk."

"Yeah sure. Just let me get my deck and I'll be right there." He said and walked up to his room to get his things.

I looked down at the necklace. It was really pretty and it matched my purple eyes. Maybe that's why I like the colour so much. I thought to myself as I headed outside to break the news to Jack and Crow that neither of them would be duelling me first. I still duelled, just the old fashioned way, and had Jack teaching me, so I knew he would want to duel me. I had a Flamvell deck and, although it wasn't great, it was the only thing I had left to remember my parents.

I could hear the duel before I had even got outside.

"Mad Archfiend, take out his life points! Ha take that Birdbrain."

"Aw man, no fair. I wanted to duel Electra first!" Crow said crossing his arms and pouting.

"Well now you're going to have to watch while I duel her and-" Jack was interrupted by Electra loudly clearing her throat.

"Sorry Jack but I'm duelling Yusei first. You'd better join the queue."

"Aw what? But I won the duel!"

"Yeah and?"

Jack started sulking and Crow laughed at his reaction, causing Jack to glare at him.

Yusei walked outside fixing his duel disk to his arm. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah!" I responded.

"Lets duel," we shouted at the same time.

"Ladies first," Yusei said.

"Okay then," I drew my sixth card, Dragons Gunfire. In my hand I had Flamvell Guard, Flamvell Firedog, Flamvell Archer, Flamvell baby and Flamvell counter. "I'll start with... Flamvell Guard in defense mode." As the monster appeared on the field, my stomach dropped. I don't know why, but a little voice in my head was telling me to be very scared of the monster. I shook my head. Clearing it of the strange thoughts. It's just a hologram, I've seen them when the boys duel, what's the problem. "I activate Dragon Gunfire which deals you with 800 points of direct damage to you as long as I have a dragon on the field." A dragon appeared on the field and shot a ball of fire at Yusei.

Though something strange happened. As the dragon shot the blast, the grass underneath it blackened and swayed almost as if it was... real somehow.

Yusei noticed this as well, and at the last second possible dived out of the way. The blast missed him by a hair's width. The fire ball carried on behind him and hit a tree. Followed by a huge explosion. While everyone was focused on the fire, no-one noticed that I had frozen in place.

As soon as the explosion had happened, I had frozen in place. The image I was seeing in front of me was not Martha's house. It was a strangely familiar kitchen. Flames were licking the paint off of the walls. I whipped my head around in panic trying to see an escape. The only thing I saw was a very familiar silhouette amongst the smoke and Flames.

It was Flamvell Fiend. He started walking towards me. My eyes widened and I started walking backwards. I didn't notice that instead of stepping on a burning wooden floor I was walking on grass. Flamvell Fiend kept coming closer no matter how fast I was going backwards, he kept getting closer and closer. Until I tripped over a log on the grass and was left sprawled out on the floor.

I screamed and crawled into a ball, clamping my hands to my ears and screwing my eyes shut. I didn't notice Jack, Yusei and Crow turn around at this. They rushed over to me shouting my name but I didn't want to hear it. I tried blocking them out.

As soon as I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder my eyes snapped open and saw Jacks petrified face looking back at me. I scrambled to my feet and started backing away from him. I saw Yusei and Crow behind Jack and they all started walking towards me.

Suddenly my arm started burning and I thought that the flames had reached me. I looked down and my arm appeared to be glowing red with swirling patterns going from my wrist to my shoulder. I looked back at the boys. They just stood there, frozen, not doing anything. So I turned and ran.

I just ran away from them. I heard them shouting for me to come back. I heard their rapid footsteps behind me, but I kept running, deeper into the Satellite.


End file.
